Kvatch
Kvatch is one of the nine major counties in the province of Cyrodiil, and is situated in the eastern hills of the Gold Coast. Kvatch was the holy city of Akatosh. Worship of Akatosh was prevalent in Kvatch and it was the location of a chapter of the Order of the Hour. By game *Kvatch (Oblivion) *Kvatch (Online) Description Geography Kvatch is situated off the Gold Road, between the cities of Anvil and Skingrad, and overlooks the entire region. The main street of Kvatch extends north from the city gate and circles around the Chapel of Akatosh, which is in the center of town. North of the Chapel, a street leads to the local marketplace, the Trader's Circle. The Circle extends to the northwest towards Castle Kvatch. A small moat separates the castle from the town. East of the castle, along the main street, is the Kvatch Arena. The arena is one of the two colosseums in Cyrodiil, with the other one being in the Arena District in the Imperial City. Along the southeast wall is a road connecting the Main Gate to the Tower of Judgement and then back of the Chapel. The Eight Blessings is the largest inn in Kvatch and it has a bridge connecting to the shop across the street. Another street can be found along the western wall and behind the inn. This area has several homes and a hedge maze. Underneath the city is a passageway that leads into the Castle. History First Era The Tale of Lord Nunex Faleria During the early years of the Alessian Doctrines, three leaders ruled over Kvatch as a council. The names of two have been lost in history. The third, Lord Nunex Faleria, was in love with an Ayleid scholar from the city of Nenalata. To protect his love, Nunex established a stronghold deep in the Gold Coast and named it Fort Faleria. To protect it further, he used magic, hired workers, and a tribe of Minotaurs to guard it. As time went on, Nunex and Lady Faleria had a family, with three children. Eventually, Lady Faleria died and Nunex built a brass tomb for her in Fort Faleria.The Lost Fort Faleria Faleria's Demise During his and his family's residency at the fort, Lord Faleria delved into dark magic. One day, the youngest child escaped and met a young woman, whom he fell in love with. When her family discovered his Elven heritage, she was forced to confess and word of this brought the Empire to Fort Faleria. Lord Faleria committed a gruesome ritual, which ended with his family's death and the destruction of Fort Faleria. With his remaining strength, he buried his family on the surface and remained in the ruins of Fort Faleria, where it faded into obscurity as Tribune's Folly. Rislav the Righteous and the Coup at Skingrad During the fifth century, Kvatch was ruled by King Justinius and it fought against Skingrad in minor skirmishes over common territory in the Colovian West. This would last until 1E 472, when the marriage of Princess Belene of Kvatch and Rislav Larich of Skingrad ended the fighting. Rislav remained in the Court of Kvatch for six years after that until when in 1E 478, an unknown disease spread throughout Cyrodiil. The disease killed most of the Larich family in Skingrad, leaving only Rislav and his older brother, Dorald Larich. When news of this was received by the brothers, Dorald left for Skingrad where he took control of the town. His first decree was to have Skingrad cede to the Alessian Empire, which outraged and shocked the Colovian West, and Rislav and the Court of Kvatch even more so. Rislav, his wife, and a militia of Kvatchian Soldiers attacked Skingrad during the Coup at Skingrad. Rislav decapitated Dorald and took the position of King of Skingrad. From then on, the Colovian West rebelled against the Alessian Empire, including various acts of rebellion such as the Battle of Glenumbria Moors and the Battle of Sungard.Rislav the Righteous Second Era The Founding of the Order of the Hour The Akatosh Chantry is located in Kvatch. During the Interregnum, the Longhouse Emperors under Durcorach the Black Drake had been formed from Reachmen Emperors. Given the Daedra worship that the Reachmen practiced, many believed that a purge against worship of the Divines would occur. Many took up arms, preparing for such an event. One such person was Cavor Merula, who had re-established the Order of the Hour in 2E 432 to protect the Chantry and the treasures stored within the vaults. The Order recruited devoted priests and soldiers of Akatosh and trained every day. The anticipated purge never came and the Order remained as sworn protectors of the Akatosh Cathedral.Order of the Hour Actions of the Order The Kvatch Bread Riots occurred in 2E 467 when Kvatch had suffered from the Red Wheat Blight that killed off the crops for the second year in a row. Feeling that the Akatosh Chantry was not doing enough to rectify the situation, Gruff Bojour incited a mob riot outside the Cathedral, with the intent of inflicting violence and making their disdain known to the Chantry. But the Order of the Hour had prepared for this and Sister Severa and her squadron slaughtered the rioters before they took action. The Primate at the time decided to pray for the passing of the blight and it disappeared after the next season passed. The Order also saved Primate Phrastus from an assassination attempt in 2E 540 and saved priests from a bandit caravan in 2E 561. Anyone who recognized Akatosh as their divine savior was protected by the Order. The Militarized Order and Varen's Rebellion In 2E 480, a writ from the Primate of Akatosh named the Order of the Hour as a militarized faction during times of religious emergencies and they became the protectors of Kvatch. They defended Kvatch several times, including when Baz Swordbreaker attacked Kvatch with an Orcish horde. In response, the Order worked with the Kvatch Guards. After the army disbanded, the Order resumed their original role of protectors of the Cathedral. In 2E 576, A son of Kvatch and Duke of Chorrol, Varen Aquilarios waged war against the Emperor, attempting to dethrone him and assume power.Chronicles of the Five Companions 1 Count Carolus Aquilarios and Varen's Wall To protect his original domain, the Gold Coast, Varen Aquilarios commissioned the construction of a stone wall to defend against attacks by Leovic's forces. This wall was designed by Jaros Truptor and named Varen's Wall. Because of this, the Gold Coast did not fall into ruin like the rest of Cyrodiil. Varen took the Second Legion from the Gold Coast and used it in his fight against the Emperor. He left the throne of Kvatch to his nephew, Carolus Aquilarios, whom he believed was worthy of protecting the county. Shortly after this, Ephrem Benirus, the Count of Anvil and Imperial Praefect decided to rally his forces and try to take control of Kvatch. With what little he had, Carolus had defended Kvatch from Count Benirus and he was promoted to Count of Kvatch. Benirus attempted to take Kvatch a total of three times, each time with dwindling forces. He eventually gave up and lost Anvil to Fortunata ap Dugal of the Red Sails.Varen's WallThe Wolf and the Dragon The Wolf of Kvatch Due to his bravery, Carolus was given the name the Wolf of Kvatch and this marked the start of using the wolf as the symbol of the county. Things became much harder for Carolus when Artorius Ponticus, the Primate of the Order, took an interest in expanding the Order's power over Kvatch and attempted and failed to overpower Carolus and his Kvatch Guard. Eventually in 2E 582, Varen disappeared from the Imperial City and the Planemeld arrived. With the Ruby Throne empty, the Alliance War advanced into Cyrodiil, waging war across the land. Once again, Varen's Wall spared Kvatch from destruction.Events in The Dark Brotherhood and the Order of the Hour In 2E 583, Carolus Aquilarios continued to rule over Kvatch. The Dark Brotherhood's first notable target that year, Quintus Jarol, was an Imperial nobleman living near Anvil. The Dark Brotherhood became known throughout the region, bringing them to the attention of the leaders of both Anvil and Kvatch, as well as making the Order of the Hour take action. Fithia at-Himah, the Grand Sermonizer of the Chantry, started a mission to preach against the Brotherhood in an attempt to bring them out of the shadows. Priests of Akatosh were killed as they started to preach in the streets of Kvatch. Eventually, At-Himah was able to capture Cimbar of the Brotherhood with the help of the Black Dragon, a mysterious warrior of Akatosh. As the Black Dragon was leaving the At-Himah Family Estate, the Brotherhood made their move and killed Fithia. This would lead to an all-out hidden war between the Brotherhood and the Order.Events in "A Lesson in Silence" The Hidden Alliance of the Wolf and the Brotherhood The Dark Brotherhood accepted a contract from Fortunata ap Dugal herself to assassinate Marcus Scipio, the leader of the Order. The Brotherhood infiltrated Castle Kvatch and killed Scipio, but as they were leaving, Count Aquilarios performed the Black Sacrament. This got the attention of Speaker Terenus and eventually lead to the death of Fortunata ap Dugal, who was poisoned and fell from her balcony. This pair of murders produced an alliance between the Brotherhood and Carolus of Kvatch. The Black Dragon continued to kill Brotherhood assassins, as the Brotherhood thwarted members of the Order and Carolus provided information for the Brotherhood on the Order and the Dragon. When the Black Dragon died, the Dark Brotherhood decided to end the Order's war against them by assassinating Primate Artorius inside of the Cathedral of Akatosh. After delving through the Kvatch Catacombs, the Dark Brotherhood ultimately killed Ponticus, ending the Order's reign over the Gold Coast. From then on Carolus continued to rule over Kvatch and most of the Gold Coast.Events in "A Special Request"Events in "Dark Revelations"Events in "Filling the Void" The Sweetroll Killer of the Gold Coast Around the same time, a murderer known as the Sweetroll Killer appeared, killing citizens from Kvatch to Anvil. The Sweetroll Killer murdered regular citizens and advisors of Queen Ayrenn from the Aldmeri Dominion. This had brought them to the attention of both the Eyes of the Queen and apparently the Morag Tong. Both Razum-dar and Naryu Virian of these respective factions took to investigating these murders with their mutual friend. Each of the people that were intended as victims were warned by their receiving a sweetroll, yet their individual fates are unknown, nor is it clear how many of them were actually killed. The murderer turned out to be a Dunmer farmer named Louna, was a member of the Fate-Bearers. The three were able to defeat the Fate-Bearers and yet Louna's fate is also unknown. Razum-dar preferred to let her leave, since the case was already over, while Naryu preferred to have her dead so that no more murders would be committed.Events in "The Sweetroll Killer" Third Era The Camoran Usurper Sometime around 3E 266, Haymon Camoran had begun his conquest of Western Tamriel, starting from Arenthia and continuing towards the Abecean Sea. Because of its proximity, the Colovian West was one of the first places to be attacked. The Camoran Usurper, as Haymon became known as, besieged Kvatch. His army was rumored to consist of undead and Daedra when in reality, it was made up of mercenaries of Hammerfell and Valenwood. His invasion was successful until it reached the northern Iliac Bay, where his armies would be defeated by a combined force led by the Barony of Dwynnen and warriors of the Wrothgarian Mountains. Haymon would die in a fire and his son would be born afterward in Castle Wightmoor by his mistress, Kaalys. His son's name was Mankar Camoran.The RefugeesThe Fall of the Usurper Late Third Era During the waning years of the third era, Kvatch was ruled by Ormellius Goldwine, whose family had suffered personal strifes. Ormellius' sons were killed, trying to gain their inheritance. But as times became more peaceful, the Count would stay in mourning, remaining as the Count of Kvatch. Around this time, Saint Jiub of Morrowind had relocated to Kvatch, with the intent of writing his autobiography, Saint Jiub's Opus. However, a new threat in the form of the Mythic Dawn appeared, assassinating the sons of Uriel Septim VII, including the heir to the throne, Geldall Septim. On the 27th of Last Seed in 3E 433, Uriel Septim VII would be killed as he was attempting to escape via the Imperial Sewers. The Dragonfires would not be re-lit and the Oblivion Crisis began with Kvatch as its first target.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Cyrodiil''Events in "Tutorial" The Battle of Kvatch The Crisis took the form of an Oblivion Gate that spewed forth daedra that ransacked the entire settlement and left very few survivors. The invading daedra killed Count Ormellius Goldwine and the castle was mostly destroyed. Savlian Matius, the Head of the Kvatch Guard, rescued several citizens and took them to the outskirts of the city. Brother Martin of the Akatosh Chantry was able to safeguard some people within the Chapel of Akatosh. Their efforts at permanently defeating the Daedra were ineffective until the arrival of Hero of Kvatch, who was able to enter the Oblivion Gate and destroy it. With the Gate destroyed, Matius was able to retake the city, defeating the remaining daedra and retrieving the Colovian Signet Ring from Count Goldwine's body. The events of the Battle of Kvatch did show the Hero and the other counties the method for defeating the daedric invasion.Events in "Breaking the Siege of Kvatch"Events in "The Battle for Castle Kvatch" Minor Events *?E ? – Kvatch attacked by a large force of unknown origin. Antus Pinder led a hopeless defense against them that ultimately led to his demise. Because of his bravery, Kvatch erected a statue in his honor in the middle of the town square.Loading Screens in Oblivion'' *3E 433 – Several months after the Battle of Kvatch, the remaining forces went to help defend Bruma, who prepared for a similar but much greater invasion.Events in "Allies for Bruma" Gallery Kvatch Arena (Oblivion) Full View.png|Kvatch circa 3E 433. Kvatch RefugeeCamp.png|Kvatch Refugee Camp during the Oblivion Crisis. Kvatch Arena (Online).png|The Kvatch Arena is popular in the Gold Coast. Kvatch.jpg|Ruined Chapel of Akatosh Battle for Kvatch.jpg|Castle Kvatch Courtyard Seal Kvatch.png|Kvatch insignia Kvatch Soldier (Legends).png|Kvatch Soldier (new version) in Kvatch Soldier Old DWD.png|Kvatch Soldier (old version) in Appearances * * * * The Oblivion Crisis ** Dialogue with Jiub * ** * de:Kvatch es:Kvatch fr:Kvatch pl:Kvatch ru:Кватч Category:Cities in Cyrodiil Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations